Circuit arrangements for current regulation inside electronic brake controllers for motor vehicles are known which can be used to regulate the current from inductive loads, such as valve coils or pump motors. Since the power in a motor vehicle is normally provided from a battery, the current regulator needs to cover a relatively wide voltage range, depending on the nature of the battery. However, the voltage range of the load itself also needs to be designed such that the load still performs its intended function with a supply voltage at the lower end of the specified input voltage range. This sometimes results in design comprises which give rise to additional costs. The problem is aggravated in that the power supply path in automobile applications frequently requires a polarity reversal protection element, which, depending on the electronic design process, can bring about additional voltage losses, for example if a semiconductor diode arrangement is used for this purpose.